Rewarding
Introduction As many people wonder, what should define the amount of experience a role play is worth? Is it really a matter of opinion of the rewarder? Does it matter if there is proper grammar within the role play in order to get more than a moderate? Well, I suppose I should narrow down these questions and their answers by asking a question in return: Are you, the reader, a Staff member or a player? Just now, if you said yes, then you should continue reading. If not, then I suggest you go to the Role Playing Guide. Checking for Errors If any role play has a grammatical error, then it is not worthy of Excellent. This should be drilled into your heads repeatedly, as to not forget. Spelling errors can sometimes be overlooked, though, especially if they accidentally spelled something like "because" as "becuase", the first being correct. These sort of things also restrain the player from excellent status. Once all of the words have been looked over, and you are sure that you have found all the errors, you can move onto the next step. Plot Impact - Character and Game Now we must think about things, how much of an impact on the players involved in this role play, or the game, is this going to impact? If it is a very centralized role play, revolving around a plot movement, then you must be more critical on the amount you will give them, and you will remove the "Bad" reward from your options(unless the role play really does suck, such as 'Felagund stretches his sword and slashes, hoping to cut Sharaku'). Then we will look into the detail, is it good? If yes, then we will need to take your personal opinion into consideration: Do you think this role play thus far looks well enough to score a moderate, good, or excellent? Yes? Then move on. If not, we can put a negative tag onto it, and go to the next step where we will examine the length and structure of the paragraphs and sentences. Length Many people may get angry when it comes to this subject, as most people incorrectly state that quality is always better than quantity. This is an error you should not subject yourself too, or else you may find yourself giving rewards that are NOT what the role play deserves. Any good role play needs the proper length along with the proper amount of errors(or lack there-of) to earn a brilliant rating such as excellent. Less than five sentences If a role play is less then five sentences, regardless of grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, give them a "Bad" rating straight away, as it's length is so small that it's not even really worth reading. More than One Paragraph If the player's role play is within one to two paragraphs or more, and the spelling and grammatical errors don't overwhelm you or make up half the role play, move onto the next step. Paragraph Structure Once you have completed the last few steps, you must now look over the structure of the paragraphs. You all may be wondering, how long should a proper paragraph be? Well, in my book and the schools I have been too, a proper paragraph is six to eight sentences, no less and no more. This may be considered grammar to some, but I would like you all to classify it as "Structure", which will cut down on the length of time it takes to read over the role play before rewarding. 'Paragraph Length: Less than Six sentences or more then Eight' If a paragraph is not between the two requirements, then it is considered "Moderate", so if it meets the standard of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, you can go ahead and reward a "Moderate". 'Paragraph Length: Between Six and Eight sentences' If a paragraph meets its standard length, then move onto the next step, where you will further narrow down the reward. Paragraph Amount Finally, we come to a closing requirement. The question is, how many paragraphs are there? 'Paragraph Amount: Five or less' If a role play is less then five paragraphs, it is only worth a "good" rating, and that is AFTER we go over ALL the other steps. Each paragraph must contain little to no errors, and must be within six to eight sentences each. 'Paragraph Amount: Six or more' Finally! We are here, Excellent! If each paragraph has no spelling mistakes, and nearly no grammatical errors, and are between six to eight sentences, then we can check if it has six or more paragraphs. If it is that many, then you can finally reward them with an "excellent"! Category:Staff Guides